


My Chemical Muke

by CairrotineXD



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School 5 Seconds of Summer, High School My Chemical Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CairrotineXD/pseuds/CairrotineXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They said you made us, Gee.”</p>
<p>“I did not!”</p>
<p>“Then what are you doing in this creepy old lab?”</p>
<p>“Disintegrating slowly… while I pray that the world won’t hate me so much for what I’ve done.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Wherein Luke Hemmings has a “perfect” relationship with Michael Clifford, but the whole school says it’s a fake. Luke scoffs at that idea until he takes a wrong turn and winds up at the old chemistry wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! This is my first My Chemical Romance fanfiction so whoops haha it has elements of my other fandom. Hope you all like it and you can also find it on Wattpad (when I decide to post it there whoops haha).
> 
> (Also if you know @mychemicalmuke from Wattpad, a huge thank you to her for introducing me to My Chemical Romance and 5 SOS through her (deleted :() one-shot, Cancer!!! Hugs)
> 
> DON'T BE A CARROT!!!
> 
> -Cailan

“Bye Michael!” I peck my love on the lips before heading down the hallway to my first class, art.

 

I hear people whisper and snicker as I head over to the art room. I roll my eyes -- I’m used to it. After all, the entire school believes my relationship with Michael is “fake”. Like seriously? I’m so in love with him, and I’m pretty sure he can say the same about me. I don’t know if the people are blind or if  _ I’m  _ the idiot in love. But Michael never cheated on me -- I’d know if he did. Whatever he’s done during the day always appears in my dreams, and vice versa. It’s like we’re connected by this unseen force where we have zero privacy with each other. Again, most people think I’m crazy. But hey, I find it pretty cool.

 

I sit next to this really quiet guy in art class. His name is Frank Iero and he has hazel eyes. Personally, I find it odd that the first thing I notice about people are their eyes. Mine are deep amethyst purple while Michael’s are green with flecks of gold. I find my eyes weird, but not Michael’s, because Frank’s eyes are like his. Which makes me wonder, if Michael and I are “accidents”, as the school claims we are, is Frank an “accident” too? Maybe that’s why he gives off a different aura -- not the usual snobbish aura everyone else has. 

 

Now that I think about it, he’s different in many ways. Instead of chattering away like everyone else (including myself) does, he just sits quietly, working on his artwork. Since I have history and music with him as well, I also know that he carries a sketchbook everywhere. In fact, all he carries are sketchbooks. He takes his notes by drawing, which often gets him into trouble with teachers. He never speaks, but I somehow know that this is the reason why he hates every other subject but art. It’s like how I hate every other subject but music -- that’s the only place where he can express himself. 

 

Another reason why I find him different is because of how distant he is from everyone. I mean I’ve heard of introverts, but he’s just a different degree all together. He’s not all emo or whatever, but he doesn’t talk. He just doodles everything, which makes conversation kind of frustrating. I’m actually surprised Mikey Way, his best friend, can understand him. Then again, Mikey is one of the kinder “cool kids”. He’s the typical boisterous, a little careless pretty boy, but I know he cares deep down in.

 

_ Flashback… _

 

_ A few months back, Michael and I went for ice cream at the local Snowglobe near our school. It was pretty early - about 6:00 - so nobody was there, except for the ice cream guy, Michael and I. Michael had to use the loo, so I waited for him… and the ice cream, which the ice cream guy said would take a few minutes to make, since we ordered something pretty “grand”.  _

 

_ Anyhow, the ice cream arrived as soon as Michael went in the bathroom. I noticed that the guy who served the ice cream had a distinctive black and red ribbon wrapped around his wrist. I looked up and realized it was Mikey. He gave me a small smile and leaned down. At first I thought he was just going to serve the ice cream, but then, he took his ribbon, made it into a rose and placed it on a folded sheet of paper. _

 

_ “The black parade supports you,” he said with a soft smile. _

 

_ At first, I didn’t understand a thing he said. However, when I opened the note and saw unfamiliar script, I realized that maybe he was supporting us. _

 

Thinking back, the note itself was weird. I still have it with me even now, because I’m curious about who wrote it. The handwriting is (most likely) not Mikey’s. I know how he writes, and it’s far from the delicate script of the letter. But the way it was worded brought the caring side of Mikey that I realized was always there -- it was just hidden. 

 

**To Luke/Michael,**

**You and your partner could be unreal to the rest of the world for all I care. You are still the greatest creations ever in my opinion, and I believe that you both will last. You are both beautiful specimens, and I love you. (Not in that way but… you get it?) Always remember, different is cool.**

 

At the end of the letter, a red rose was drawn, which I realized must be Mikey’s signature. No one else carries that red and black ribbon after all. But what kind of confuses me is the handwriting. If this is Mikey’s best handwriting, why have I never seen it before? His girlfriend, Georgia Wilson is my close friend, and she shows me all his letters. Surely, a man would write in his best handwriting when writing to his girl. 

  
I also find the “Gee” Mikey talks to on the phone quite suspicious. They always talk about things like “coming out” and “chemistry”. Both don’t make sense because Georgia isn’t lesbian (or something that isn’t straight) and she hates chemistry. But is there any other Gee in Mikey’s life?  


	2. Two

“Luke,” I hear someone call out my name.

  


I snap out of my daydream about Mikey and the black parade and turn around, coming face to face with Georgia. 

  


“Gee!” the nickname slips out from my lips.

  


“Lou!” she teases me, wrinkling her nose. 

  


Georgia Wilson is a beautiful girl with bright red hair and starry, blue eyes. She wrinkles her nose when she smiles, like Keira Knightly, but she's no actress. She's one of the most genuine people ever, which compliments Mikey’s mysterious personality. Most guys like her because she's curvy, but I don't know Mikey’s stand. I sure hope he's not the stereotype guy in our school. 

  


Anyway, she's standing in front of me right now. That can only mean one thing -- art class is over. I curse myself for not paying attention. 

  


“So you're pretty spaced out?” she observes, twirling a strand of hair on her fingers. She has flirty tendencies, but she's a committed girl. Someone who wasn't Mikey once tried to kiss her and let's just say that it wasn't pretty.

  


“I'm not really a fan of art,” I admit honestly. 

  


Georgia laughs. 

  


“Hun, I know a redhead who would be disappointed af with you.”

  


I raise an eyebrow. Michael's hair is unicorn pink and well, does Georgia even like art? The only “art” she does is dye her hair and paint her nails black. But maybe one of Georgia's friends like art. She does have a lot of friends after all. 

  


“Well maybe that redhead would have to accept me,” I reply sassily. 

  


Georgia laughs, then the bell rings. 

  


“See you at Mikey’s party, ya hear?” she says, leaving with a wave of her hand. 

  


I have Chemistry next while she has PE. Our classrooms are in completely different buildings all together. I only have art with her, which sucks. I wish I could at least have a chance to talk to her. She's my “childhood friend”, though I don't remember anything before middle school. Neither does Michael, which I do find pretty strange. But Georgia acts like she's known me forever, as does Calum Hood, Michael's best friend, so maybe our memory just sucks.

  


Anyway, I've just retrieved my books from my locker. I descend the stairs and turn left, to the direction of the chemistry lab. I usually walk to Chemistry with Mikey, but for some reason, he wasn't outside art like he usually is. So I can only hope that I didn't take a wrong turn. I've heard rumors about the old Chemistry lab. They all say it's haunted and a student died in there. Everyone believes the rumors but Mikey. He just gets really mad when anyone mentions the old Chemistry labs. 

  


I vaguely recall a photo falling out of Mikey’s wallet once. It was a picture of two boys, one with glasses (probably Mikey) and one with really pretty hazel eyes, like Frank’s. Both had red and black ribbons on their wrists, which often makes me wonder if the hazel-eyed boy has something to do with the chemistry lab rumors. I’ve tried to ask Mikey about the boy, but he just mumbles something about “the black parade”. What is the deal about the black parade anyway?

  


I suddenly snap out of my daydream, realizing two things: I have been walking for a pretty long time and it's awfully quiet. My heartbeat suddenly increases. What if I’m in that haunted chemistry unit?

  


I’m about to turn around and retrace my steps when the lights suddenly flicker, causing me to bump into a wall.

  


“Shit!” I exclaim, feeling a sudden pain in my ank ****le.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgia is a fun character to write about!!! 
> 
> Do I have a next chapter? If I do, I will post it now. If not, I'll post it Friday!!! 
> 
> \- Cailan xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whoops I accidentally deleted the Ch. I posted last Friday!!! Here it is. Updating soon~

When the lights switch on again, I see a boy standing in front of me. He has black hair with red tips and is wearing a dirty lab gown and ripped jeans. I also notice the distinctive red and black ribbon on his wrist.

 

I gasp, a wave of panic rushing over me. I stand up and try to run, but the sharp pain in my ankle prevents me from going anywhere.

 

“Luke,” the stranger speaks, crouching down so he's at the same level as me. “Don't move. Your ankle is sprained.”

 

I'm kind of freaked out because he knows my name. But his voice is so calm and soothing. Not to mention how the roundness of his face makes him seem so friendly. Oh, and let's not forget those beautiful hazel eyes of his. I mean Michael is infinitely beautiful, no doubt. But this boy comes as a good second. Besides, he might be some childhood friend of mine. Like I said, my memory sucks. Oh yeah, and I'm not alone, though this place is still pretty creepy…

 

“Do I know you?” I ask, just to be sure. 

 

The boy is busy pulling out a bandage from his bag, but he still hears me. 

 

“Probably not,” he admits. “Just call me Gee. That's all you need to know.”

 

“Gee? That's it? No last name or whatever?”

 

Gee looks up, meeting my eyes. He gives me a small smile, shaking his head. 

 

“My last name might raise some serious issues,” he explains. 

 

“But you already know mine,” I assume. 

 

“Actually I don't,” the smile fades from Gee’s face. “I just know that your name is Luke. You know, the guy with the purple eyes?”

 

I mentally facepalm. Of course that's why he knows me. Most people know me as “the guy with purple eyes”. Some people even know my actual name, but that usually means they know me and I know them. I don't just go up to people and be like, “Hi I'm Luke” or something like that. 

 

But I haven't seen Gee with Mikey or Georgia -- I’d recognize that hair and those eyes anywhere. Or have I?

 

I suddenly recall the picture in Mikey's wallet. I don't remember the person having red tips, but I realize that his innocent face and hazel eyes resemble the boy in the photo. Also, there's that distinctive black and red ribbon. But the question remains: is he that boy? If so, what does he have to do with Mikey and why doesn't Mikey like the memory of him?

 

I'm once again so lost in my thoughts that I do not notice that Gee has removed my shoe and bandaged my ankle. 

 

“Oh God,” I whisper, massaging my temples.

 

“Does it hurt?” Gee asks, concerned.

 

“No,” I shake my head. “I'm just surprised. You work fast, you know.”

 

“I'm used to it,” he looks down, a fond expression on his face. “Frank used to get injured all the time. I was his personal doctor.”

 

_ Frank? As in Frank Iero? _

 

“Oh you know him?” Gee says, his eyes wide.

 

Whoops. I must have spoken out loud.

 

“Well, we have art class together,” I shrug. 

 

“What about Mikey Way?”

 

“Boyfriend of my childhood friend.”

 

I see the corners of Gee’s mouth turn up in a smile, but before I can question this, he speaks again. 

 

“Did he introduce you to Ray?”

 

“Mikey knows too many people,” I laugh. 

 

Gee laughs with me. 

 

“Sociable af,” he agrees.   

 

“Who can blame him? He’s got the looks for it?”

 

I’m merely playing around, but I notice that these words have some sort of effect on Gee. His eyes flicker and a tear trickles down his face. But he quickly pretends that nothing happened, standing up. 

 

Someone’s cellphone rings-- probably Gee’s because I don’t recognize the ringtone. Gee excuses himself and turns away.

 

“Gee!” I call out. “Don’t leave me! I can’t walk, you know!”

 

Gee turns around.

  
“You’re never alone,” he replies.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapter I finished this week! I think there's one more. Hope you all like it and yes, you've just met Gee bear!!!

“Mr. Hemmings!” a booming feminine voice disturbs me from my peaceful slumber.

 

I jolt awake, attempting to stand up. However, the pain in my ankle stops me. I look down at my ankle and see the bandage. It has the familiar red and black ribbon pinned on it.

 

_ So it was real,  _ I think to myself.

 

“Are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice asks me.

 

I turn and find Frank looking at me. So he speaks!

 

“Just a scratch,” I wince.

 

I hear Frank mutter “Jesus” under his breath. Then, the room around me blurs, and the next thing I know, I’m lying on the floor of a dark room. 

 

“What the hell?” I ask no one in particular.

 

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing Gee.

 

“What just happened?” I ask him.

 

“Do you like it?” he asks. “I call it the real-life simulator.”

 

“So was all of that real? Did Frank just talk?”

 

Gee looks confused.

 

“What are you talking about? He’s one of the most sociable people ever! Anyone in Mikey’s league is.”

 

“Maybe in your world,” I find myself saying. “But in mine, he hardly says a thing.”

 

Gee looks down, and I notice the same expression from earlier etched on his face.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask. “Just tell me if I cross a line or something. I don’t want to intrude-”

 

“I’m fine,” Gee cuts me off with a forced smile. 

 

“Now don’t push me away with a blackout or something,” I say with my hands on my hips. “I’m your friend-- I’m here to stay.”

 

I see the emotion in Gee’s eyes change once I tell him I’m his friend. He looks up for a while, but then looks back down. 

 

“You have to leave eventually,” he tells me. “What about Michael? What about your friends? You have a life-unlike I do. Sad to say, once you leave, you’ll probably never see me again.”

 

“Gee,” I raise my voice. “Don’t push me away!”

 

“And what happens if I don’t?” he’s crying again. “You’ll just push me away like everyone else did!”

 

“Fine,” I say, getting up. “I’ll leave if you promise me we’ll see each other again.”

 

Gee is silent for a while. When he finally speaks, his voice is quiet.

 

“I can’t promise.”

 

“Fine then,” I cross my arms. “I’m staying.”

 

Gee looks up, his eyes a little light. There’s an element of worry in his eyes, but his eyes seem mostly happy. 

 

“You won’t get sick of me?” he asks timidly.

 

“I’ll try not to,” I smile. “I mean, this is the boy who’s been dating the same person for 3 years straight without a fight.”

 

Gee smiles, his hazel eyes becoming even prettier. I notice that even his genuine smile is small, but that just makes him more adorable.

 

“Well then,” he says. “Welcome to the black parade.”

 

_ What’s with the black parade?  _ I wonder silently.  _ Mikey says it and so does Gee. _

 

Although the two boys vaguely resemble each other, I don’t recall Mikey mentioning having a brother. Besides, they look like they’d be cute together.

 

_ Maybe they have a history. _

 

“What?” Gee asks, confused.

 

“Oh sorry. I’m just thinking of something.”

 

“Mikey’s history?” Gee asks playfully.

 

_ What the actual… is he some sort of mind reader? _

 

I’m sort of confused for a while, but I quickly snap back to my neutral state. The chances of Gee being supernatural are very rare -we do live on earth-but perhaps he’s an ingenuous human being. Maybe he says those kind of things to get some reaction out of me. Then, he arrives at some sort of conclusion.

 

_ Geez Luke,  _ I think to myself.  _ You have an active imagination. _

 

I mentally roll my eyes at myself, then notice that Gee is messing with some machine. 

 

“Gee,” I try to call his attention. “Whacha doin’?”

 

“Building a rollercoaster,” he replies.

 

I raise an eyebrow skeptically. This lab (or whatever this place is in) is indeed large, but I highly doubt that a rollercoaster could fit in here.

 

“No really,” Gee says. “Come here and see for yourself.”

 

I get up, walking over to Gee. I almost forget that I’ve sprained my ankle, considering that the once piercing pain in my ankle is now a dull throb. Whoever Gee is, I know one thing for certain--he could be a good doctor. 

 

I also realize as I approach him and see the hologram in front of us, that he may be some mad scientist. There is an image almost exactly like an amusement park. Well, it is an amusement park, but without the people and with an incomplete rollercoaster right in the center. Nevertheless, it’s an amazing thing to see. What’s more amazing, however, is how Gee seems to be doing absolutely nothing, when in reality, he is “building” this rollercoaster.

 

“Do you like it?” Gee asks, turning to me with a smile.

 

“What… how… why…” Questions are the only things I can convey.

 

“This is a memory from my past, just like the one with Frank that you were in,” Gee explains. “I make it using this console over here.”

 

As he explains, Gee lifts his hands from the surface that he was holding onto. When he does so, the entire hologram disappears.

 

“I usually only do it on my own because people tend to judge what they see,” he expounds further. “But since you’re here to stay, I might as well show you the secrets of my trade.”

 

We both smile at the same time. Maybe a tiny part of me is considering leaving, because only God knows what happens in a “deserted” laboratory. Besides, if I stay, maybe I could use Gee to somehow convince more people-if not the entire school-that Michael and I are for real.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killjoys, make some noise!
> 
> Lol... 
> 
> What do you think of Gee so far?

Gee and I spend the entire afternoon in the laboratory. He teaches me how the “memory maker” works, and he helps me make “memories” of my own. I tell him some things about myself through my memories, like how the first injury I remember was falling off a bike and scraping my knee. I also learn more about the mysterious boy, such as the fact that he’s allergic to cats, he hates needles and his favorite colors are red and black. We also finish the amusement park memory, and Gee and I relive each other memories through the real-life simulator. We did so many amazing things, but I have to admit that the most amazing thing was the pizza. I knew I loved pizza even before today, but there’s just something about pizza made with supernatural gadgets that makes it even more awesome. I mean wouldn’t you be amazed if your pizza was the same size and shape as a penguin?

 

But in spite of the fact that we had so much fun, the recurring question in my head disturbs me: why is Gee alone? I mean, this laboratory is amazing. Surely, people would flock to this place, because there’s just so much you can do. Ironically, Gee acts like he hasn’t had people over in ages. Plus, there are those rumors about the deserted laboratory and dead people. I slowly begin to doubt the world I’ve existed in for (apparently) 15 years. As far as I know, there are no demons or carcasses here--it’s just Gee and his amazing creations.

 

But maybe it’s all a hoax.

 

Funny thing is, I can’t recall getting in this laboratory. The last place I remember being in before the real-life simulator is that eerie hallway filled with deserted classrooms. How did I end up here? Well obviously, Gee brought me here. But why would he hide an amazing invention such as this laboratory?

 

I ponder over all of this as I lie awake in the cushion-filled “space crate”. Gee assures me it won’t be a bother to him if I sleep here, since there are other places he can sleep in. But I wonder if he does sleep, considering all the electrical whirling going on outside. Then again that could be the aircon or my imagination. I am paranoid after all, and we are in a “haunted” laboratory. 

 

I try to close my eyes and sleep, but a loud sound, followed by a loud exclamation wakes me up. I go outside and see Gee wearing safety goggles and standing in front of a sink. He appears to be washing his hands with some solution that looks far too blue to be water. 

 

“Are you okay, Gee?” I ask from my position by the bedroom door.

 

Gee lets out a tiny screech, drops the thing he’s holding, then turns around. Upon seeing me, he smiles apologetically. 

 

“I forgot I have a guest,” he smiles sheepishly. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No,” I reply. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Is it the machines? They’re too loud, aren’t they?”

 

“I usually sleep through almost everything,” I shake my head. “It’s just that… uh, I’m not used to sleeping alone.”

 

I’m pertaining to Michael, who cuddles next to me every night. We’re both pretty clingy people, so to sleep alone would be pretty new to either of us. Thinking about it, I’m probably selfish to stay here and leave Michael in the dorm. In fairness though, he has the other dormmates. There are no rules about room hopping, so Michael doesn’t have a problem. I kind of do, considering that I’m with Gee, and by the looks of things, he doesn’t sleep. 

 

Gee has his eyebrow raised. I’m not sure if he thinks I’m a slut, so I clarify things before something gets sketchy.

 

“Not like sex or anything of course.”

 

“No,” Gee smiles. “I wasn’t thinking of that. I was just thinking, do you want a goodnight hug?”

 

I nod, too surprised to say anything. The dark haired boy takes off his lab gown and his goggles and goes over to me.

 

“Sorry if I mess up,” he apologizes. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been near an actual human.”

 

“It’s just a hug, Gee,” I reassure him. “What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

 

Gee hesitates, but runs over to me. When he engulfs me in a hug, I am surprised by the distinct smell of roses. It’s definitely not something you’d expect from a scientist, but hey, at least I know someone who spends most of his time on his own can still be hygienic. But the most surprising thing I realize is how small Gee actually is in comparison to most of us. He’s taller than Frank, that’s for sure, but he’s either barely taller than me or the same height as me. He seems about 15, like myself, but if I’m wrong, he’s considered relatively tiny in this country, since Ashton Irwin is considered short for 18 and he’s 6’ 0”.

 

_ How old is he anyway?  _ I wonder to myself.

 

“I’m short for 19, aren’t I?” Gee suddenly laughs against my shoulder, as if answering my question.

 

We pull away from each other suddenly. 

 

“You’re 19?” I ask in surprise. 

 

“I thought the bar memory would give that away,” Gee feigns hurt, before laughing again. “Joke, that was a play. I haven’t been outside since… a long time ago, so I don’t blame you if you don’t think I’m legal.”

 

A silence between us follows after Gee says this. It can’t be said that it is uncomfortable, considering that both Gee and I are probably sleepy. But it is a contemplative one, at least for my part. 

 

I suddenly remember what Ashton said the day he turned 18: “You’re not legal until you’ve learned to live”. The boy loves parties or anything social, so the first thing he did after school (although it was a Wednesday) was get wasted at a club. Thinking about this makes me wonder if Gee regrets spending his 18th birthday trapped in a laboratory. But perhaps he likes being alone? 

 

It does seem likely, but Gee’s warm reception to me makes it seem like he likes people around him. However, there is something timid about the way Gee acts--like how he blushes and presses his lips together to mute the sound. He’s like the perfect compromise of Frank and Ashton, with Georgia’s red hair and my “damn school” attitude. It seems as though I can never pinpoint his personality. The most accurate way I can describe him is that he’s amazing, but confusing. Amazingly confusing. 

 

I don't want to assume that he hates people, so I decide to invite him to experience the “human” life once and for all. 

 

“Gee,” I tell him. “How about you re-experience the human world with me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this in the beginning but just to clarify, Gee = the guy in the laboratory for now. Sometimes it's Georgia, but generally, it's the guy in the laboratory. And Mikey is Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance while Michael is Michael Clifford. I might have gotten a little too carried away with the whole similar names thing whoops. 
> 
> And the plot... well, I should have fixed it a long time ago but oh well xD. It will get clearer later on... hopefully. 
> 
> See you later and enjoy this chapter! Woo~

Gee’s eyes light up as I say this.

  


“You mean like make more memories with you?” he asks. “I'd be delighted!”    

  


“Well, it's something a bit more than that…” I trail off hesitantly. 

  


“I’m game. What’s on your mind?”

  


I look at Gee’s face. He seems so animated. I wonder if he would really be up to the idea I'm about to propose. 

  


“So you know how you said you never experienced being legal?” I start off. 

  


Gee nods. 

  


“But it doesn't matter,” he shrugs. “Age is just a number, right?”

  


I think about Gee’s words and maybe he's right. Maybe being “legal” is just being 18. Maybe he doesn't need to go to bars or get higher than the empire state. But still, being legal is possibly one of the best things that can happen to you. I mean, I'm barely there, but I'm looking forward to it. Doesn't everyone look forward to being 18?

  


I about about to pop the question again when a sudden thought pops in my head. What if Gee doesn't want to grow up? What if that's the reason why he stays in this laboratory?

  


I'm conflicted, but I still decide to push the offer. If he rejects, I can always ask why and maybe we'll understand each other better. As for if he accepts, then haven't I made a significant contribution to his happiness? 

  


“I was thinking,” I continue. “Gee, would you like to go to a party with me?”

  


It sounds like a prom proposal, but it's the best I can do. The only experience I have with asking anyone anything is asking Michael to go out with me or asking someone for a favor. This is neither of the two, so I think that I have to approach this differently.

  


“Sure,” Gee claps his hands, excited. “I can bring my detonator and we can blast some heads off. It’s gonna be the bomb!”

  


Gee does a fist-pump and a little dance. At this point, I’m not certain if a) he doesn’t know what I mean by “party” or b) this is normal “party behavior” for Gee.

  


“So,” Gee asks. “When do you want to party? And where? Golly gosh, I’m so excited.”

  


“Well,” I begin hesitantly. “Unless you want my friends to see this laboratory, I highly suggest Mikey’s house on Saturday night.” 

  


“Mikey Way?” he asks, the smile faded from his face.

  


I nod my head.

  


“And this Saturday? As in less than 4 hours from now?”

  


I check the clock. It says 11:04 PM.

  


“More like 19 hours from now, but pretty much.”

  


“I…” Gee looks at his feet. “I don’t think I’m ready.”

  


“Ready for what?”

  


“Mikey.”

  


“What?” I can’t believe it. Why would there be a rift between two people who just seem so agreeable?

  


“I can’t face Mikey now. Or Frank. Or anyone who used to know me, for that matter.”

  


“Why?” I ask softly. 

  


“Because,” Gee replies, folding his arms.

  


“What do you mean because?” I snap. “Can’t you give me a straight answer?”

  


I see Gee’s body tense up a bit, but my temper gets the better of me. Here I am, struggling to understand him, and he’s only making it harder by evading every single question I ask.

  


“I…” Gee’s voice is shaky. “I just… can’t!” 

  


With those words, he runs out of the room without a warning.

  


I want to chase after him. Maybe I shouldn’t, but hey, curiosity is human nature. So I go against all privacy issues and shit like that and just chase after Gee. But I don’t forget to grab my book bag before I go outside. Who knows what’s lurking outside that door?

  


The door clicks behind me as soon as I’m outside. With my luck only Gee can open that door. I look around me and realize that I’m at the end of the deserted Chemistry unit. I see the faint flash of a white lab coat entering a room. The room is most likely locked, and it’s not like I can enter the room behind me… or can I?

  


I place my hand on the door, hoping it will open somehow. However, it doesn’t move an inch. Maybe it’s Gee activated or something. At least I brought my stuff, so I don’t need to worry about food or something like that… well, at least for a day. After that, I might have some serious issues. 

  


I decide that it’s better not to risk being at the brink of extinction. I have two options-look for Gee or try to find a way out. As I walk further down the hall, I realize that Gee’s laboratory is the only one with a “Gee activated” door. All the other rooms are dark, abandoned classrooms. 

  


I peek into each classroom, searching for Gee. However, it seems like the dark haired boy doesn’t want to be found. So I go further down the hallway until I see a big, metal door on my left side. It has a “Danger! High Voltage!” sign on it, but listening closely, I hear someone tinkering about. I decide to risk the possibility of getting electrocuted and open the door.

  


Much to my surprise, there’s nothing in the room except for a screwdriver, a ladder and a vent. The vent is open, meaning that someone could have escaped through it. I hate heights, but I ascend the ladder anyway. When I reach the topmost rung, I peep inside. As I do so, an unpleasant odor fills my nostrils.

  


“Oh God,” I hear a vaguely familiar voice say. “Who farted?”

  


“Not me,” I recognize the gentle lilt of Georgia’s voice.

  


“Frank!” The same voice that first spoke exclaims.

  


I crawl into the vent to listen to more of the conversation.

  


“Not me either,” someone else mumbles--probably Frank, as I recognize his voice from Gee’s real-life simulator.

  


“If Gee were here, I’d blame it on him, but he’s not here, so I’m blaming you.”

  


“Why me? Why not the female Gee?”

  


“I am not female Gee, excuse you!” 

  


“You are too! Red hair and all that shit.”

  


I let out a grunt, then cringe as it echoes around the vent. Suddenly, it becomes quiet. Then, chaos arises.

  


“What was that?”

  


“Shit.”

  


“Run!”

  


“We can’t run, doofus!”

  


“Then crawl! Whatever! Just get to the other side.”

  


“Where is the other side?”

  


“Or turn around.”

  


“I can’t! Gee’s big ass is right in front of me!”

  


“Any boy would pay to be in your position, Frank.”

  


“Mikey, shut up and turn around before some psycho person kills us all!”

  


I turn around to leave, but adrenaline causes me to fall out of the vent way too fast. Fortunately, I manage to grab onto the ladder, but now, my legs are dangling in the air.

  


_ Great,  _ I think to myself.  _ How  _ **_not_ ** _ to look for Gee: fall off a ladder. _

  


I hear the chaos that is three teenagers moving to the entrance of the vent getting closer. I pray that no one will step on me as I catch a glimpse of Mikey Way descending from the vent.

  


“Mikey,” I know for sure it’s Georgia speaking because I can see the tips of her red hair. “Be careful!”

  


_ Too late,  _ I think as Mikey tramples my hand.

  


“Shit,” I grumble.

  
“Shit!” Mikey exclaims, almost falling off the ladder in surprise. Well, that makes two of us. “Luke, you scared me! What are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> W H I C H Gee? Lol!!!
> 
> Okay bye, I will update sometime haha :)


End file.
